YEARS LATER
by angelkx
Summary: What happens when there was a war between persona and mikan and natsume? and what happens after the war where Natsume and mikan are forced to leave the Gakeun and wont come back until 4 years later? Will everything stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE HIGUCHI Tachibana DOES

**Title: YEARS LATER...**

Genre: Romance/action

Authors note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction if you have things you don't like please tell me and if you don't like the story line im sorry but this is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. I didn't know a lot of the names so I just made them up and powers to go along with them. The first two chapters I did were just kind of like summaries and the third chapter is like a script anyway that's all I wanted to say have fun reading.

**Shorter summary: **what happens the battle between Persona and Mikan and her friends. The outcome might be good but the end of the battle might be sad. Mikan and Natsume Have to stay in the outside world for 4 more years as punishment. But what will happen when they come back? to Gakuen Academy will everything be the same?

**Summary**

At the Gakuen academy...

Where a place where people with special powers go held by the government. Because they thought they were a threat to society. But the year Mikan first came to Gakuen academy changed her life completely. She knew she was there to meet up Hotaru but she didn't know she would meet up so many people that started out bad but became her friend later on. She also didn't know that she would end up crying so much when there. So many secrets at the academy around her. But what she didn't know that she would hear about the secrets about her parents. And that the people around that she thought were good was also bad. It just seems a little unfair how Mikan left the academy along with Natsume at her side. But when she left she was on a penalty of not coming back until she was 15 years old and same on Natsume.

**Chapter 00 introduction** **the day that changed their lives**

It all started when she found out about Persona the person that was binding Natsume heart. Natsume was really sick but found later healed by a girl name Mikan. The person he at least expected anything from. Mikan found out her parents went to the Gakuen academy and Narumi sensei was in love with her. He knew all along once he first saw Mikan's face but didn't believe it. Mikan's power was nullification the same power as her father who was a teacher at Gakuen academy. But Mikan's fate did not stop there. Her father got Mikan's mother pregnant when she was only 14 years old. But fate turned as soon as she founds outs secrets about her life.

The thing is Her father fought Persona years ago and died while Persona only has those scars on his face he hides under his mask. The person that fought along with him was Mikan's mom who had the power to steal away powers. Except in a miracle that in that battle when Mikan's parents use there powers together. They've stopped Persona from using his dangerous powers on innocent people but in exchange he burned his face. And as sad as it is Mikan's father was killed from Persona. Everyone had said that they died together but Persona is still having a grudge against them.

Milan's father was incredible though he fought to protect people with no powers. Persona plan was to take over the government and get rid of all people with no powers. So that people with powers can take over. But as Persona as the ruler. Persona was related to the principles of the school. You see Persona was that little kids brother.

But that little kid is one of the principles of there school. Persona was suppose to plan in the shadows as the principles real plan was to take over the world. But there lost as soon as Mikan found out along with her friends. She was the key to success. But years later after the war between Mikan's father and Persona. Persona arose once again succeeding his plan along with the principles.

But When Mikan found out she told the whole school the truth and why they were kept inside that school. Its not because it is good for them but they had persuade the government to put them in there. For there selfish plan to take over. But Mikan don't want to destroy innocent people with there stupid plan. So Mikan planned out with her class then the grade about this. Then came the final day where the Principle was announcing there plan.

Of course Natsume was their to listen. Persona has already warned him if this ever happened he will destroy his friends along with Natsume. Of course Natsume doesn't care what would happen to him as long as everyone is okay. He looked at Mikan planning everything so hard but he knew it's a battle she may not be able to win.

It came the day where they all fought against Persona and his crew. In the battle where everyone had scars and burns. Mikan started crying that she didn't want this to happen anymore so then she released her Nullification powers on everything. But what she didn't know is she also inherited her mother's powers also. She can take people Alice and use it! But only for a short while and she doesn't know how to do it again. She looked at Natsume hurt more than anyone there. Blood was coming out of everyone and so then she used her final attack which was stealing alces and using them.

So she went Up again Persona and used it except it was more of a mix she can use. Telepathy, fire, ice, animal sense, and others. Even though Persona stood up he was hurt pretty badly he got locked up in the jail sense of the school. Where all the criminals go when they use there powers for wrong. That's where the Persona and the principles went. They put up an ultra force field. Of course after that a lot of people were injured. A

after a while Mikan fainted on the ground whispering "we did it!" and then fell on the ground. Everyone went up to her to check if she was okay. They have brought her to the hospital where everyone else is. They did win but after that everyone talked about who would be principle. The next person lining up for that jobs was Jinno sensei.

But everyone knew if he was principle the school would be chaos. Narumi sensei is too outgoing so that wouldn't be a good choice. So the only choice they went with was going with Lana sensei who was the physic priest. It was her powers she scary but a little outgoing.

But the matter with Mikan did not end. Because even though she saved everyone she did it by breaking so many rules. Every teacher was going to overlook this matter but the reason she did this was because she had to finish what her father started. Because you see Mikan wasn't suppose to know about her powers until Narumi sensei gave her a chance.

But Mikan's parents were banned from Gakuen and nobody related to them were not aloud in. Natsume joined Persona that was a matter that was serious. Even though persona threatened him that matter could be overlooked. But the things he did are scary. So they made a decision

Author's note:

That was the end of the first chapter to my first! Fan Fiction! Hoped you like it!.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE HIGUCHI Tachibana DOES

**Title: YEARS LATER...**

Genre: Romance/action

Authors note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction if you have things you don't like please tell me and if you don't like the story line im sorry but this is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. I didn't know a lot of the names so I just made them up and powers to go along with them. The first two chapters I did were just kind of like summaries and the third chapter is like a script anyway that's all I wanted to say have fun reading.

**Shorter summary: **what happens the battle between Persona and Mikan and her friends. The outcome might be good but the end of the battle might be sad. Mikan and Natsume Have to stay in the outside world for 4 more years as punishment. But what will happen when they come back? to Gakuen Academy will everything be the same?

**Summary**

At the Gakuen academy...

Where a place where people with special powers go held by the government. Because they thought they were a threat to society. But the year Mikan first came to Gakuen academy changed her life completely. She knew she was there to meet up Hotaru but she didn't know she would meet up so many people that started out bad but became her friend later on. She also didn't know that she would end up crying so much when there. So many secrets at the academy around her. But what she didn't know that she would hear about the secrets about her parents. And that the people around that she thought were good was also bad. It just seems a little unfair how Mikan left the academy along with Natsume at her side. But when she left she was on a penalty of not coming back until she was 15 years old and same on Natsume.

**CHAPTER 1: the to say good-bye**

"After the award ceremony Mikan and Natsume are banned from Gakuen until 4 years later. It was sad thing where everybody went silent. They have already contacted Mikan grandfather but Natsume parents were a mystery." said Lana So then came the award ceremony. Everybody was going around thanking everybody for helping. Tsubussa and Misaki just came out of the hospital with there stitches, laughing. Everyone really thanked Mikan and she was so happy. But they also have another announcement for Mikan and Natsume.

Lana chan started out saying "im sorry to say... but due to reasons we cannot tell you in public you guys are banned from Gakuen academy for 4 years." Then everyone had a shocked face on they couldn't believe it. Everyone started having a riot but then Mikan looked at Natsume and knew what they had to do. You see they had already known this would happen when they both overheard it from Eriol-kun who was a Telepathy. It was sad but they knew they had to stop this riot.

So then Mikan snatched the microphone from Lana sensei and started out saying "STOP!" "Im sorry everyone to tell you now. But the matter is that this is true we were punished for our wrong doing. No matter what the things we did now but that doesn't change the matter for what we did before" "mine gomen gomen Sorry... sorry..." Mikan started crying. So then Natsume took the microphone and said "...everyone shut up" then everyone stopped like they were scared to death.

"Me and...M..Mikan are banned from here so deal with it. Even though we wont see you for 4 years we'll still be coming back". So then everyone started to cry at the fact there all leaving. Sumeire started to cry really bad about Natsume.

While Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other because they knew there best friends are going away for four years where they can't see them. Ruka started to cry but also surprise when Hotaru just walked away. So he ran to catch up to her and said "Hey! Don't you..." and then shocked at that moment.

He saw Hotaru crying with her eyes wide open and told him back "let go!" Mikan and Natsume look real guilty looking. Lana started to cry and said "mmm... im sorry but today is your last day to spend your time with them we are going to host a go away party for them. Then everyone started to say that early there going home already. But then Mikan looked at Natsume and saw him all sad as he looked Ruka. Mikan thought about Hotaru and everyone else.

Later that day everyone started to dress up in there going away party. But when Mikan and Natsume went there no one was having fun they pretended to smile as they walked past there friends. Then Mikan couldn't take it so then she yelled " STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" then she started to cry and started to say "I know it sad but...but we're all friends aren't we shouldn't have fun together because it's the last day. I don't want to leave you all with a sad face so please...please stop doing that".

So then everyone started to cry and Mikan. She then saw Hotaru and ran to her. "Hotaru I love you!" and hugged Hotaru. Then Hotaru started to have water in her eyes. Mikan started out saying "hotaru I promise to write to you everyday no longer when or what time I will do it". Then Mikan smiled and Hotaru did too and said "baka" and they were hugging. Mikan knew the night was getting even late so then she hugged everybody.

Tsubussa started to have a little water in his eyes and said "oh im going to miss you so don't forget to write to me. Then Misaki came in and said " be a man tsubussa we will see Mikan again except she's going to be older and way cutter then she is now. So Mikan don't forget about us okay". Then mikan nodded her head with a smile on her face.

Then she saw Ruka and went to him and said "hey". Ruka looked up to her and didn't say anything. Mikan then started out saying "well im going away to tomorrow for 3 years it was fun the two years here at Gakuen academy. So Ruka to tell you the truth I don't want to go. But I know I have to. But Ruka you what?" Then Ruka looked at her, and Mikan smiled. Ruka blushed of course and Mikan said " im glad I met you and everybody here. Im really glad" and mikan started to cry.

Then Ruka hugged her and mikan blushed. "...wait Ruka what are yo..." "Mikan im going to miss you, and... and...when you...you...yo...get back im going to be...A.A..a better MAN!" Of course Ruka stopped hugging her and blushed. But then Mikan was confused to not get what Ruka meant. Ruka laughed of course and Mikan did too. Natsume was in the trees again as usual looked at how Mikan and Ruka laughed. Then Yuu-chan came! He was looked for Natsume of course but saw Mikan. He looked like he was in daze. Then Mikan saw Yuu-chan and looked at him for a while.

Then yuu-chan said "Natsume Ni-chan ne? Mika-chan ne?". Mikan looked confused but then Ruka told her he is wondering where is she going with Natsume. So then Mikan said to him "gomen yuu-chan. But Mikan onee-sama and Natsume Ni-chan are going away for a while. I know it would seem like we're not going to see you are a long time but really it isn't." So then Yuu-chan had tears in his eyes like he knew what was going on. Mikan felt really bad so she hugged him.

Of course Yuu-chan hit her and cried more. So then she gave Yuu-chan a teddy bear. Of course this was a teddy bear that she bought at the central town. But Then Yuu-chan said "Natsume Ni-chan...no go... and Mikan no g..go... if Yuu chan give burr(bear) to Pwinclple(principle)". Then Mikan said with a sad face "im sorry yuu-chan... but me and natsume Ni-chan have to go". So then Yuu-chan walked away slowly as Mikan couldn't help but feel guilty.

So then Mikan did her normal wandering around the forest when she saw natsume on the floor near the lake and asked could she sit next to natsume. Natsume didn't answer so she sat there anyway. "Its going to be so sad tomorrow Natsume while we leave". Natsume didn't say anything. Of course Mikan knew what she was going to ask him but she didn't want to say it aloud. So then she goes to Natsume and says "Natsume!" as he fell down and says "what".

While trying to get the pain ringing in his ear out. "Natsume I know you don't have a home to go back to". Then Natsume looked with a surprised face and says "I don't know what your taking about". "I already know your parents abandon you here as a punishment for burning your sister. You also have no way to contact to them once you get out there"

Than Natsume had angry eyes on and started out "how do you know that?" Then mikan looked at him with a serious face and goes "I...met..y..your sister...".Then natsume had a surprised face on and said "how?...Where?..." with a face that you want to help. But mikan answered with a sad face on "Natsume... she's already gone I met her while we were at the hospital. We talked for a while I didn't know she was your sister until she told me. I saw your parents also"

Then Natsume face went black. "I...she said she told me to stay with you because I changed you. Like your heart is more open then before. She told me that your parents hate you for hurting her. And that they never want to see your face. But your sister lily-chan misses you. She knows it wasn't your fault and that she doesn't want to see you now.

But once she gets better from her... her leg injury... from that incident." Then Natsume face looked away from Mikan's. "Natsume will you come live with me for the next 4 years until...until we come back", Then Natsume face turned back in shock as Mikan's face faced down. Natsume then answered "...ok..."in a low voice. As Mikan's face was full of surprise.

Then the party was almost over and Mikan still had something to say so she took Natsume had as everyone was looking at them. She walked up on the stage along with Natsume as he stood there quiet, calm, but confused. Mikan then took the microphone and started out :everyone at Gakuen academy when I first came here I first thought why do these people have powers how weird. But then I got myself use to everyone and thank you."

Mikan than started to cry as she kept going. "Everyone at Gakuen academy thank you for giving me the best years here it was ups and downs. But we all made it through. Ill never forget anyway of you so thank you." Then everyone started to cry as Mikan bowed down and smiled while crying. That night everyone started to cry with her as they hugged her. The guys started to cry as they went to Natsume hand. In surprise everyone was happy and crying at the same time.

The next day It was the day Where Mikan and Natsume had to walk outside the door. As they walked back Natsume took Mikan hand holding it tight as Mikan started crying. Mikan looks at him while he looks away and says look back and say good bye. As they were near the door they smiled and looked back and said bye. When Hotaru cried along with Ruka, there was a not left by Mikan. Hotaru opened it up and read it as Ruka read it with her in there mind "

_Dear Hotaru,_

_Thank you Hotaru for being my best friend I will never forget you and everyone else. When I come back I'll bring lots of presents. The years I spend together with you were priceless. So I no matter what don't be sad because I'll be by your side once again. This time I promise not to cause to much trouble for you. But last but not least...the day we first met was the adventure I had with you was the reason why I got into Gakuen academy. Because I went there with you of course now im out but I had so much fun with everybody because of you entering the school. So I thank you for that so much. I LOVE YOU HOTARU! please don't forget that okay.._

_Love your best friend_

_Sakura Mikan_

So then Hotaru started to cry while holding the letter tightly in her hands and cried with Ruka. Then came Yuu who was sitting there crying. Mikan then saw him and said "Yuu-chan I love you tooo. And Natsume smiled at him as Yuu tried running to them and hugged them both. He cried so much. Natsume said to him "Don't forget me okay" and Mikan said "Me to please take care of yourself while we're gone."

Then Natsume gave Yuu to Ruka as Natsume and Mikan went out the door and then shut it. Everyone was crying on the floor they were holding it back from Mikan and Natsume because they were going to be sad if they knew they were crying like this. But unfortunately Mikan was crying a lot she was also holding it back and Natsume had that sad face on. So then Mikan said "Okay Natsume lets go to my house" and they went.

Authors note: Chapter 1 is here! Hope you like what you see so far

Chapter 2 in finished also posting that one up is already done...


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE HIGUCHI Tachibana DOES

**Title: YEARS LATER...**

Genre: Romance/action

Authors note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction if you have things you don't like please tell me and if you don't like the story line im sorry but this is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. I didn't know a lot of the names so I just made them up and powers to go along with them. The first two chapters I did were just kind of like summaries and the third chapter is like a script anyway that's all I wanted to say have fun reading.

**Shorter summary: **what happens the battle between Persona and Mikan and her friends. The outcome might be good but the end of the battle might be sad. Mikan and Natsume Have to stay in the outside world for 4 more years as punishment. But what will happen when they come back? to Gakuen Academy will everything be the same?

**Summary**

At the Gakuen academy...

Where a place where people with special powers go held by the government. Because they thought they were a threat to society. But the year Mikan first came to Gakuen academy changed her life completely. She knew she was there to meet up Hotaru but she didn't know she would meet up so many people that started out bad but became her friend later on. She also didn't know that she would end up crying so much when there. So many secrets at the academy around her. But what she didn't know that she would hear about the secrets about her parents. And that the people around that she thought were good was also bad. It just seems a little unfair how Mikan left the academy along with Natsume at her side. But when she left she was on a penalty of not coming back until she was 15 years old and same on Natsume.

**Chapter 3: 4 years later...**

4 years later...

A girl with brown hair who was dazzling down the street.

Guy A: damn that girl was hot she looks like she's waiting for someone. Look at her she so cute playing with that dog

Guy B said :Oh damn isn't that the bag from Ooki Highschool?"

Guy A said :I think so damn you think she is the legendary girl Mikan Sakura".

Guy B: Hell yea. I heard she was freshmen in Highschool but already the most popular girl in her school man. She is called the queen beauty though she's kind of dense I heard she's hot. She was rated number 1 top girl in her school

Guy A: Hey you want to go over there and hit on her

Guy B" Hell yea she's a rare one

As the guys were going to go over there and tried to pick her up. Someone grabbed there heads with a really aura.

They turned around and saw a guy with purple hair with an earring. Wearing a black shirt with some baggy jeans.

"Hey what the fuck you just say...

Guy A : who is he?

Guy B: I know he is Natsume Huygga. He's known around for many things. They say he has gang a size of half of Japan already. No gang will mess with him because hes so powerful. He took over a gang when he was 12 years old. He kicked off the leader of a really small gang called Ligor. Stands for fire and tiger together. Damn I don't know why hes angry with us.

Guy A: Doesn't he go to Ooki highschool too. I heard he got girlfriend there too.

Then they both looked back at Mikan and knew why he was mad. As soon as Natsume Let them go they ran as fast and far as they can.

Nastume: Hey Mikan you stupid baka

Mikan: turned around and said you're a baka you were suppose to be here for the date 20 minutes ago

Natsume: Stupid you were about to get picked up by some guys

Mikan: confused really I didn't notice I was playing with this really cute puppy look

Natsume: look I already told you the old man said no pets not only that you cant take care of it

Mikan: I know but it looks to cute

Natsume: when were you done with your job at your singing/modeling job

Mikan: an hour ago what about your modeling job

Natsume: just before I came here its so tiring for people to look at us

Mikan: I thought it was fun who would've thought we would be discovered in a diner

Im also glad because the money we're getting is paying off oji-chans hospital bills

Natsume: How is he?

Mikan: He's fine he says he hasn't seen you for a while since of your modeling career of course he good since he is in the most expensive hospital

Natsume: tell him ill see him later I have a day off in Saturday so there ones

Mikan: Well that's good He'll be happy to hear that

Natsume: so why we need to go on a date today

Mikan: because Natsume I haven't seen you for a while even though we live together I feel like we haven't seen each other for a long time. Anyway blushed I missed you

Natsume: ugh then natsume looks the other way and says Baka and smiles

Then Mikan blushes and smiles too as they were both hugging each other

Then Natsume pushed Mikan away a little bit because he needed to turn around to blush without her seeing it

Mikan: eh? Natsume what's wrong do you have a fever

Natsume: baka Don't mind me so much just tell me we're going

Mikan: ugh angry stress mark well hmmmmm

Natsume: baka you don't even know we're going don't you veins popping

Mikan: well I didn't think about it!... And stop calling me a baka

Natsume: can't help that you are one

Mikan:...veins popping

Nastume: well where should we go?

Mikan: oh I know this place that I always wanted to go

Natsume: where?

Mikan: just come on

Then Mikan pulled on Nastume sleeve heading towards to the place they were going

Ten minutes later...

Natsume: veins popping

Mikan: well what you think

Natsume: you baka,... you took me to a ramen place to eat

Mikan : remember that we're both famous so we can't just eat anywhere like we use to so isn't it nice to be around with people who don't ask for autographs or anything.

Natsume: oh really is that why where wearing such Gaudy ass clothes. veins popping even more

Mikan: Gomen Nastume to tell you the truth where I really wanted to go is to popular

Natsume: where is it?

Mikan: well where I really wanted to go is...a toy shop

Natsume: baka why?

Mikan: well to tell you the truth its not an ordinary one they have such cute stuffed animal's there so Kawii

Natsume:...where is it?

Mikan: eh why?

Natsume: we're going there rite now

Mikan: what now but we haven't got our food

Natsume: it's ok we haven't ordered besides...veins popping eating with old people is not what I had in mind for our date.. You

Mikan:blushing me to

Then Mikan showed where the toy store is and Natsume followed as they went

They had finally managed to get there after a while

Natsume:...Veins popping there are tooo many people

Mikan: that's why I said we shouldn't have came

Natsume: shut up baka how am I suppose to know there was this many people just get what you want so we can get out.

Mikan: your such an unlikable guy veins popping

Natsume veins popping angry what the hell are you looking at go!

Mikan: ahhhh im going scared

Natsume: ugh damn why is she so stupid

heh damn I guess she wouldn't be mikan if she wasn't like that.

Author's note:That was the end of the chapter 3

Im working on chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE HIGUCHI Tachibana DOES

**Title: YEARS LATER...**

Genre: Romance/action

Authors note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction if you have things you don't like please tell me and if you don't like the story line im sorry but this is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. I didn't know a lot of the names so I just made them up and powers to go along with them. The first two chapters I did were just kind of like summaries and the third chapter is like a script anyway that's all I wanted to say have fun reading.

**Shorter summary: **what happens the battle between Persona and Mikan and her friends. The outcome might be good but the end of the battle might be sad. Mikan and Natsume Have to stay in the outside world for 4 more years as punishment. But what will happen when they come back? to Gakuen Academy will everything be the same?

**Summary**

At the Gakuen academy...

Where a place where people with special powers go held by the government. Because they thought they were a threat to society. But the year Mikan first came to Gakuen academy changed her life completely. She knew she was there to meet up Hotaru but she didn't know she would meet up so many people that started out bad but became her friend later on. She also didn't know that she would end up crying so much when there. So many secrets at the academy around her. But what she didn't know that she would hear about the secrets about her parents. And that the people around that she thought were good was also bad. It just seems a little unfair how Mikan left the academy along with Natsume at her side. But when she left she was on a penalty of not coming back until she was 15 years old and same on Natsume.

**A/N: the things in the parentheses are like there reactions in a physical way..**

**Chapter 4 Toy shop**

Right now Natsume and Mikan are at the toy store and it's really crowded because it's so popular. Mikan is looking for what she is looking for and Natsume is stuck in between people.

Girl A: (blushes) omg the guy right there looks so hot

Girl B: eek! he is! Omg what should we do, should we stop staring at him or what

Girl B: with our good looks I'll bet u he'll fall in love with at least with one of us

Girl A mind: _yea right one of us the one he love is me damn he so sexy I can just eat him up_

Girl B mind:_ Ha! I only said that so that you don't feel bad when he falls in love with me I mean damn no one wants you damn so fine he's definitely going to be mine_!

Natsume: (looks over to the girls who were whispering) che!

Girl A and B: (blush)

Girl A: omg did you see that he's in love with me im sorry but better luck next time

Girl B: damn you must have a big head to think he might be in one bit in love with you

Girl A: what you say you ho!

Girl B: you heard me b!#!

Girl A: oh I know what you mean (takes off earrings)

Girl B: takes off necklace

Then girl B and A started to fight in the middle of the crowd at Natsume walked away when the girls were making a big scene. Everybody crowded around them.

Natsume mind :_ Che! This is annoying Damn to crowded im going..._

_Girls are annoying and stupid they need to get the hell away from me_

Natsume wanders around the store less empty around thanks to the girls.. Because since there making a big scene everyone went to go watch them.

Nastume: (turns around) Ah B...

Nastume looks at Mikan as she smiles brightly at the puppy on the floor in the baby's bin playing with a cute little ball. The dog is brown and small the size of normal paper!

Nastume : _that baka I told her we can't get a puppy! Ah_

Natsume then notices something in Mikan hand it looks like an... earring that is looks just like Nastume except with a small diamond shaped in a fire shape.

Natsume: (muttering to himself) what the hell no wonder I couldn't find her she ran out of the toy store to go down to that jewelry store across the street. Why the hell did she just leave me in this shit...

Natsume mind: (_ that earring looks just like mine it says something on it)_ (_hap...py birth...day to...Na..st...u..me...!) _! (_that...) _

**Flash back**:

**1 week ago at 9:30**

**Mikan: hey! Hey Natsume are you listening to me**

**Nastume: what baka im trying to read my manga (in his calm face and low voice)**

**Mikan: your birthday is in 1 week right! **

**Then Natsume looked at Mikan who is smiling really brightly in front of him**

**Nastume then looks away and then sigh **

**Natsume: yes **

**Mikan: I was thinking what would you like for your birthday**

**Natsume then stares at her then goes back to reading his manga**

**Mikan : NATSUME answer me**

**Natsume: fine I'll tell you (putting his manga down)**

**Nastume then stares at Mikan. Mikan then blushes and looks away**

**Mikan: w.w..what**

**Natsume: that's what I want for my birthday (and he looks at her more)**

**Mikan: (confused ?) I don't get it what?**

**Natsume : for you to shut up more then 5 minutes **

**Mikan: (veins popping) Nastume YOU BAKA**

**then after that Nastume went back to reading his manga and Mikan just looked at him. **

**Mikan: Sigh (then puts head on his shoulder while bending her knees and bringing to up to her chest)**

**Mikan: Natsume I have a good idea!**

**Nastume: what...**

**Mikan: lets go on a date next week!**

**Then Nastume looked at her with a surprise and didn't say anything...**

**Flash back End**

Nastume: (sigh) I see now

Nastume just walked away and pretended he didn't see it. He then saw this cute puppy necklace that had diamonds shaped in dogs across the street. SO he took out his phone and called the number 703-536-2569

Nastume: hello is this Vince Carters... yea ... hello I would like to order a puppy necklace with a matching ring also is possible... uh huh thank you... yes deliver it to the...(he said the address)

Then Natsume was waiting outside of the store waiting for Mikan. Then Nastume saw this puppy outside that was whimpering. Natsume saw it but looked the other way. As Natsume saw him Whimpering the dos saw this Piece of Ice cream broke on the floor in the middle of the Street. Then the dog ran out on the street as a car was coming to hit him. Then Natsume jumped out on the middle of the street and then saved the dog on time by scooping him up and jumped to the curve of the sidewalk. Natsume was not hurt but the puppy was. It was dark brown and had the cutest nose and face.

Natsume:... you look that baka inside that store

Natsume: (patted him on his head) Okay im done go on and stop trying to piss off the people on the street.

Then Natsume started to walk back to the toy store when the red light came. The dog started to follow Natsume. So then Natsume looked back and picked it up and smiled for like .5 second

Natsume: (sigh) alright you'll be a better present to that baka then the necklace.

Mikan then walked outside and Nastume put the dog in these plastic bags. The dog didn't bark at that time.

Mikan: Okay Natsume im done

Natsume: (looked over to the bag) what did you buy?

Mikan: nothing much ill show you later Anyway what did you buy? ( had a suspicious face on)

Natsume: its food baka I went back to the food place to pick up our food to eat tonight

Mikan: Oh ( with a boring face)

Natsume: (veins popping)

Mikan: I thought you bought something Interesting

Natsume:...

Then Mikan and Natsume went back home. Natsume secretly went to the bathroom and left the dog there and gave him some food and toilet paper. While mikan was cooking for Natsume. Mikan cooking was really bad at first but now she's really good like a mom.

Mikan had made fried rice and noodles. Ignoring the fact that Natsume bought food she's more like forgetting he did. She was so excited cooking and enjoying it. Natsume then came downstairs where mikan was and saw her smiling face.

Natsume( smiled for a .5 second again) So what are you doing?

Mikan: (had a shock face) O.. Oh nothing

Natsume: really (Chuckled)

Mikan: (veins popping) shut up

Milan's mind: _geez that Natsume your so stupid you don't even realize that this is your birthday dinner geez..._

Natsume then went to go sit down on the table and rested his hands in his arms on the table. He then fell asleep

10 minutes later...

Mikan: Natsume! Nastume! Wake up lazy im done

Natsume then opened his eyes slowly

And the things he saw a lit candle and a jelly vision in front of him he then got up and rubbed his eyes.

Then Natsume saw it clearly Fried rice with the most fresh fragrance he ever smelled so colorful. Noodles that smells so good mixed in with all those veggie and meat. Also with butter bread that looks so good surrounded with raspberry. And sushi to stop it off. Then he saw this cake in the middle it was strawberry jelly cake with 15 candles. With the words on it Happy Birthday Natsume

Natsume eyes glowed as he looked at the cake.

Mikan: so Natsume what you think

Natsume then looked at Mikan

Natsume: (gulped) (looked away

Natsume:... what store did you all these foods obviously you didn't make it

Mikan: (veins popping) You BAKA I made it

Natsume: (backed away) is there poison in it

Mikan: (MORE veins popping) Baka!

Natsume: (chuckled)

Mikan: huh

Natsume: (smiled for a second) (noticed mikan looking at him so he turned his head away)

Mikan: (blushed and smiled) Natsume

Natsume looked at her

Mikan: (smiling and blushing) happy birthday!

Natsume looked away and then blushed

Then Natsume and Mikan started to eat the food

20 minutes later...

Mikan: now blow the candle and make a wish

Natsume blew the candle

Mikan: What you wish for? (Smiling) (with her hand on her hand and looking at Natsume)

Natsume then looked at her back

Mikan looked in his violet eyes

Mikan mind :_ his eyes are so entrancing like he is hypnotizing me or something..._ _weird I always noticed but... (blush) oh no im staring to much._

Natsume: ... Mikan

Mikan: yes

Natsume: where's my present (ruined the romantic mood)

Mikan: (veins popping) baka you ruin the moment

Natsume: you looking at me isn't a romantic moment it feels more like a creepy stalker that's in love with me

Mikan: (veins popping) (blushed)

Mikan: (sigh) (smiled) Here

Natsume then saw the nicely wrapped present he then read the card. _With this present you must treasure it because its from me. As you wear this we'll then always be together. _When Natsume was done reading the card he then looked at Mikan as she was looking down and blushing.

Natsume then opened the box and saw what was in side it was the earring he saw except there was something else in there too. He then lifted it up and saw a picture of Mikan and him when they first met in fourth grade wearing that uniform. He then looked on the back of the picture reading in his mind. _The time we first met was a bad one you and I hated each other. But look at us now a new found couple something a lot of people would be surprised about. I hope You'll remember how we first met and how we are now... Because...Natsume I love you._

Then Natsume face went into shock he knew that Mikan and him are going out but loving each other is surprising. He then looked at Mikan again as she looked away blushing.

Nastume: (Smiled 1 second)

Natsume: thank you

Mikan: what! ( turned back around to face him)

Natsume: (veins popping) nothing

Mikan: no wait please say it again

Natsume I only said it once and I did

Mikan: ugh that baka ( veins popping)

CRASH! CRACK! BANG!

Mikan: what was that

Natsume: I don't know it sounded like coming from upstairs

Mikan: maybe its in the bathroom

as Mikan got up Natsume was thinking

Natsume: (shock face) the god (whispering)

Then Mikan went to go check and Natsume stood up and went to Mikan and grabbed her hand and she looked back at him...

(A/N):

That was the end of chapter 4

Chapter 5 Is going to be on its way...

I also hope you guys like that because more is on its way..


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE HIGUCHI Tachibana DOES

Title: YEARS LATER...

Genre: Romance/action

Authors note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction if you have things you don't like please tell me and if you don't like the story line im sorry but this is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. I didn't know a lot of the names so I just made them up and powers to go along with them. The first two chapters I did were just kind of like summaries and the third chapter is like a script anyway that's all I wanted to say have fun reading.

Shorter summary: what happens the battle between Persona and Mikan and her friends. The outcome might be good but the end of the battle might be sad. Mikan and Natsume Have to stay in the outside world for 4 more years as punishment. But what will happen when they come back? to Gakuen Academy will everything be the same?

Summary

At the Gakuen academy...

Where a place where people with special powers go held by the government. Because they thought they were a threat to society. But the year Mikan first came to Gakuen academy changed her life completely. She knew she was there to meet up Hotaru but she didn't know she would meet up so many people that started out bad but became her friend later on. She also didn't know that she would end up crying so much when there. So many secrets at the academy around her. But what she didn't know that she would hear about the secrets about her parents. And that the people around that she thought were good was also bad. It just seems a little unfair how Mikan left the academy along with Natsume at her side. But when she left she was on a penalty of not coming back until she was 15 years old and same on Natsume.

Chapter 5 the mysterious puppy...

Mikan: nat..sume...?

Natsume: (clears throat)...

Mikan: (confused)

Natsume: (sigh) hold on stay here ill go check it out okay

Mikan:...okay

Natsume had looked back at mikan and then went upstairs

Natsume mind : _that stupid dog is going to ruin mi surprise for that baka(idiot)_

Natsume walked until reaching the bathroom door and opening it slowly but first there was this blue light and then the dog appeared Natsume closed the door when he went into the bathroom.

Natsume: what?

Natsume had looked at the dog and then glared at it

Natsume mind: _that blue light was suspicous it appeared out of nowhere and then the dog appeared again. I wonder..._

Bang! The bathroom door opened and bumped natsume head

Mikan: natsume! Nastume! Are you okay! I thought I should check up because you were in here too long (worry face)

then mikan had looked on the floor and saw natsume then mikan realized what she had just done and slowly moved away from Natsume

Natsume: (irritating face) baka what the hell were you thinking

Mikan:go...go..men I was just worried and everything...

Dog: woof woof

Mikan face than turn to the dog next to Natsume then she had an happy face and then looked at Natsume and had a thinking face on and then smiled at Natsume

Mikan then bent down and gave natsume a hug

Mikan: T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U NATSUME-KUN

Natsume then smiled a little and then pushed mikan away

Natsume: B-A-K-A I didn't do it for you this dog followed me home he reminded me of a certain someone who always follows me hmm now I think about it I wonder who it is?

Then he look at mikan

Mikan: (stress mark) BAKA! Are you saying that I look like a dog! and I do not follow you around BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Natsume then covered her mouth and then glared at her

Natsume: shut up

then natsume got up

Natsume: im going to go eat the rest of the food and then going to sleep the puppy is going to stay for a few nights

Mikan: you mean we're going to keep it

Natsume : (sigh) yea for a while

Mikan: YAY! Can I name it

Natsume: sure whats the name

Mikan than looked at the dog and sat there thinking

Natsume: I know what we should name it

Then mikan had a happy face on

Mikan: Nani Nani(what is it)

Natsume: M-I-K-A-N because it looks like _YOU_

then Mikan had a stress mark and then got irritated and Natsume left the room but before he did he looked at the dog in a deep thought

Mikan: (confused) what what

Natsume: nothing

Then he left the room leaving Mikan in the bathroom alone with the dog

Mikan than looked at the dog in a smile

Mikan: hmmm what should be your name? I know do you want to choose huh? Huh?

Dog: woof! Woof

Mikan: im guessing thats a yes

then Mikan got a piece paper and then wrote three names that she thinks should be the dogs name

she wrote

1.Shiho

2.Shin

3.Yue

Then she layed out the peice of paper so the dog can choose which one he would like mikan waited of course

Then she had a thought carried the peice of paper and the dog downstairs

Mikan: natsume! I need your help

Natsume then looked up from his eating

Natsume: what

Mikan: is this dog a boy or a girl

Natsume: I don't know check

Mikan: HOOOOWWWWWW?

Natsume: (then dropped his head onto the table) (irritable face) give me the dog

Then natsume looked under the dog

Natsume: it's a boy

Mikan: (amazed) wow your like an expert in animals huh?

Natsume: (sweat dropped) sure...

Mikan then layed out the piece of paper onto the floor and then put the dog there he then put his paw on one of them and Mikan then lifted his paw and it said Shiho

Mikan: alright now we got your name, your name will be shiho welcome to our home shiho

Mikan: ow its chewing on mi sock

Natsume: I guess its hungry

Mikan: oh no wut do we do I don't have any dog food or know anything about it

Natsume: baka you want a dog but don't know how to take care of it

Then natsume got up and went into the pantry and found a can of liver he then layed it in a bowl and gave it to the dog and then gave a bowl of water.

Then he gave it to the dog The dog smelled it and then whimpered away

Mikan: baka natsume I don't even like liver why should the dog he should he the delicious meal I cooked

Mikan then went to go get the dog

Natsume mind:_ strange a dog wouldn't really care but this dog looks like its picky and dogs aren't usually this dog is strange_

Mikan then gave some of the food she cooked into the bowl and gave it to the dog with some water that natsume poured into. The dog chomped on the food like a hungry cow

Mikan: there you see and you said I don't know anything about dogs

Natsume mind: _even if the dog eats it they would get sick thats why the kind of food we eat is not food for them but if this dog doesn't..._

Mikan: wahhhh its eating a lot im going to get it seconds and of yea Nastume do I need to walk the dog

Natsume: no don't do it leave it there it wont poop until tommorow

then the dog stopped eating and looked at natsume as natsume glared back the dog got scared and went back to eating

Mikan: hmmmm (confused)

Mikan: hey you wanna sleep with me tonite hmm?

Shiho: woof woof

Natsume: just let it sleep down here

Mikan: no way I don't want the dog to feel lonley

Natsume: (irritating mark) ho ho you love the dog that much

Mikan: yes (beaming smile)

Natsume then got pissed and went upstairs

Mikan: (confused) whats up with him hes acting weird

Mikan: oh well your going to sleep with me tonight

Shiho: woof woof

Later that night

Mikan: time to go to sleep shiho come here in the futon

Shiho ran over into the futon

Later that night Natsume was going to the bathroom and then heard somebody in there

He then knocked on the door

Natsume: mikan?

Then Natsume heard a guys voice and saw bammed open the door he saw a blond hair boy peeing

Natsume: who the hell are you

Then Natsume got mad but the stranger ran out of the window in the bathroom and then Natsume jumped out of the window also and tried to search for the stranger

Natsume: damn where is he

Mikan: NASTUMEE... why are you outside

Natsume: I thought I saw somebody around here it was nothing just a stray cat

Mikan: wow really Natsume your usually right I guess you're the one getting dumb

Natsume: (irritating face) Baka go back to sleep why are you up

Mikan: because I heard a loud noise coming from our bathroom so I came to check it up

Natsume: hows the dog by the way

Mikan: Oh my god I totally forgot about it im going to check on it

Natsume mind:_ that boys hair, his hair was really bright gold just like the puppy _

Nastume then went back into the house and went to Mikan's room

Natsume: is the dog safe

Mikan: yea I found it out its been sleeping this whole time I was sure it wouldve been awake

Natsume: yea...

Natsume mind: _usually dogs bark whenever they hear something strange not just sleep through it all dogs have a keen of smell and hearing but this dog just slept im going to check up on this dog more not only that theres a leaf inside Mikan's room there only one window that hasn't been opened could the dog have been outside..._

Mikan: natsume why do you keep staring at my room and the dog

Mikan:Oh my god I know you're trying to figure out where I put my underwear and bras right its not working GET OUT!

Then Mikan closed the door and yelled "Pervert!"

Natsume: (irritating face) baka! I wouldn't want to look at your bras A-Cup!

Mikan: (blushed) BAKA go to sleep you BIG PERVERT

Natsume: (stress mark) im going

Then Natsume went back to the bathroom to do his buisness he then found an earring on the floor that wasn't his

Natsume mind:_ this might belong to that golden hair boy_

Natsume then went back to sleep

Next Day...

Natsume woke up to brush his teeth and saw the dog look out of the window

Natsume: hey stupid dog get down

The shiho then looked back

Shiho: woof woof

Natsume then went to go wake up mikan, natsume opened her door and she was changing

Mikan then looked back

Mikan:Kyaaaaaa! PERVERT

then mikan threw a pillow and Natsume closed the door

Natsume: Baka ever heard of locking your door

Mikan: ever heard of knocking!

Natsume then blushed a little and Mikan covering herself blushed a lot

Natsume: I just wanted to wake you up for school

Mikan: okay...

Natsume then went downstairs to go get breakfast he then saw the bentou there

Nastume: Mikan did you make these bentou

Mikan then ran downstairs

Mikan: huh yea I did

Natsume: I haven't had one of your bentous for a while

Mikan: yea I know because of our careers we've been busy oh yea by the way do you have any work today?

Natsume: yea I have commericial shoot today you?

Mikan: I have a photo shoot today for my new album

Natsume: Hmmmmm when?

Mikan: right after school you (eating)

Natsume: same(eating also)

Natsume: we have one problem who is going to take care of the dog

Mikan: oh no I forgot about shiho because of all the excitement ummmm

Natsume: don't worry about it we can always leave it at this

Natsume handed Mikan a flyer it said "taking care of dogs are our life!"

Mikan: wow thats such a good idea

Natsume: it's a simple thing to do I found it posted in our mail its called checking

Mikan: are you calling me a baka

Natsume: yes...

mikan:(irritating face) YOU...

Natsume: we're going to be late if we don't drop him off at the place

Mikan: ahhhh I forgot about the time

Mikan and Natsume then got into the Marcadees for there driver to drive them to school

They got to school and then Natsume told the driver to bring the dog to this place and the driver drove off

Mikan: wahhh school looks the same I can't believe we're already in our second year

Natsume: yea but we still got highschool

Mikan: ugh I can't wait

As Mikan and Natsume walked into the school all the 1st years and everybody was staring at them

Somebody: MIKAN-CHAN

Mikan then looked and then saw her friend hana-chan who she knew since elementry school

Mikan:wahh HEY HANA-CHAN

Hana then jumped and hugged on Mikan as Mikan hugged back then hana saw Natsume and glared at him

Hana: I still can't believe your going out with him

Then hana went up to natsume and glared at him more

Hana: you took my dear sweet loving Mikan-chan away from me

Natsume then glared back

Nastume: I never knew Mikan would make lesbo friends

Hana:(irritating face) ho ho im not a lesbo I just care for my friends very deeply

Sombody: Natsume!

Natsume then saw somebody calling him and he saw his friend Nido Natsume had just met him last year but they become good buddies because Nido is a funny person

As nido was coming he tripped over this rock and then pulled down this girl skirt he then stared at them

Girl: ewwww pervert

Then she hit Nido

Natsume smirked for a second as Nido came with a slap mark on his face

Nido:(tears coming down) Natsumeeeeeeeee she hit me

He then hid behind Natsume the girl stopped chasing him

Girl: ooooo hey natsume (in a sweet voice)

Natsume just looked at her

Natsume walked away and the girl had heart in her eyes

Nido: that girl was our sempai(senior) and she was hot you see the underwear she was wearing

Natsume: im already going out with Mikan

Nido: I know I know I know she is like the hottest girl ever but don't you ever get bored of her

Natsume: never (smirked)

Nido: Natsume

Nastume: yea

Nido: im scared (hides behind a rock)

Natsume: (irritaing face) im going to class you coming

Nido: wait lets go look what class we're in

Natsume: ah ok

Then Natsume and Nido went to go see the board they saw they were in class 1 as usual they were the smartest guys ever

Nido was the second and Natsume was the top

Then natsume looked at Mikan and she was in class 6 the lowest class in academic

Then Natsume looked at Mikan and she hugged Hana because they got into the same class

Mikan: look hana we got into the same class

Hana: I know and without the bothering someone (she looked at natsume)

Natsume glared back

Mikan:Natsume?

Natsume: hmm?

Mikan: can..I walk with...you to class?

Natsume:(gave a quick second smile) sure

Then Natsume and Mikan turned around and saw all these boys and girls crowding them

Girls group: Oh my God natsume can I walk with you toooo please

Boys group: Mikan If you lonley I can walk you

Then natsume got irritated a lot

Natsume: shut up (in a deep voice and a death glare)

Everyone shutted up

as they walked to class everyone was staring and whispering

Girl A: omg natsume is so hot hes famous also I just saw his last commercial and ad for the midnight blue cologne

Girl B: i know I should be his girlfriend not Mikan

Boy A: damn a girl that can look good and sing is a goddess

Boy B: I saw her picture in the velvet moon Concert was awsome she was so hot she really did look like a goddess

Then Natsume glared at the boys while Mikan glared at the girls

Then Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheek and walked off to her class Natsume was suprised

Mikan: see you later natsume

Natsume just stared at her and went into the classroom he then saw Nido trying to hit on another girl

Natsume walked over to him

Natsume: Nido can you stop for a second I need to ask you about the homework I missed

Nido:not now later

Girl: HEY NATSUME ASKED FOR YOUR HELP HELP HIM

Girl: nevermind I can update you Natsume-kun

Natsume: nevermind

Natsume walked away

Mikans classroom...

Mikan had walked into the classroom and all the guys went up to her

Boy: hey Mikan I polished your chair for you so you wont get dirty

Then Mikan just gave a beaming smile

Mikan: thank you

Then all the guys just melted

Then the teacher had went over to mikan and whispered something in her ear

Teacher: there is a phone call for you

Mikan then went to the office and picked up the phone

Mikan: hello?

Person: Its time for you to go back...

Then Mikan hung up the phone with a confused face on...

She then saw Natsume on the other side

Natsume: mikan?

Mikan: natsume I just got a weird phone call saying...

Natsume: its tiime for you to go back...

Mikan: yea howd you...

Natsume: I got the same phone call just now

Mikan: you think someone is trying to do something to us

Natsume: I don't know...

A/N

Well that was the end of chapter 5 I hoped you guys liked it

im sorry this one took so long to come out...

Chapter 6 is coming


End file.
